Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland
CoolZCartoon's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice's Sister - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Alice - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dinah - Snellie the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The White Rabbit - RJ (Over the Hedge) *The Doorknob - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dodo - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Parrot next to Dodo - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Walrus - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Carpenter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Oysters - Clams (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill - Blu (Rio) *Flowers - Lionesses (The Lion King), and My Little Pony Characters *Caterpillar - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bird in Tree - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Cheshire Cat - Alex (Madagascar) *Mad Hatter - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *March Hare - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dormouse - Speedy Gonzalez (Looney Tunes) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Cards Painters - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Droopy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), and Yogi Bear *Marching Cards - Hyenas (The Lion King), Birds (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), Pink Elephants (Dumbo), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), and Animals (The Lion King) *Queen of Hearts - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King of Hearts - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes: *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 2 - Sandy Cheeks is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Racoon ("I'm Late") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 4 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Courage/The Bottle on the Table *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Sandy Cheeks ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 6 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Mordecai and Rigby ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 7 - "The Bear and the Panther" *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 9 - A Macaw with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 11 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Scrappy Doo/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sandy *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 13 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Alex ("'Twas Brilling") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: The Racoon Arrives Again) *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 17 - Sandy Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Nightmare Moon, the Queen of Hearts *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 19 - Alex Appears Yet Again *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 20 - Sandy's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 21 - Sandy's Flight/The Finale *Sandy Cheeks in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Category:CoolZCartoon Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Channels